Graduation Day
by Leap of Faith
Summary: This is the sequel to Who's the Father. Told from the girls' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Graduation Day  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
Rating: Shrug  
Started: 3/12/01  
Finished: 3/14/01  
Disclaimer: La, this is the sequel(?) to "Who's the Father?" So like, enjoy! Oh, and the girls are now both 15, but they will have their b-day and be 16. Hiiro-kun and Usagi-chan are 35 and 34.  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own any claim to any of the characters in this story except for Anya, Anastasia, and anyone else I make up.  
  
  
NOTE: This is told from Anastasia's POV, it's kind of like her recalling on the things that happened when she because 16.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I was only about a year old when my parents got married, but I remember seeing my father from the day I was born, everyday he was there with us. He was there when I took my first steps, Anyas' too. Our first words were "Dada and Mama." Now, 14 years later, my sister and I are 15 and we've been living in our Mothers childhood house in Tokyo, Japan for almost ten years.  
  
I didn't ever go by my first name of Anastasia, I always went by Hikari since I thought it sounded more Japanese and cool. Anya, however, loves her name and would never change it. Well, my parents 15th anniversary is coming up two weeks after our birthday and the day our grandmothers birthday. Me and Anya figured that we sing song that would make their day special.  
  
"Hikari!" Anya called from downstairs.  
  
I jumped in surprise, no one had been home when I had gotten there so I had gone strait to the spare room where my mom had set up a mini studio for Anya and I to paint in. "Anya?" I called back.  
  
"Hai. Where are you?" She asked.  
  
"In the studio." I answered and soon I heard her footsteps coming down the hallway and I covered my painting. Soon my older, by one minute, sister entered the room, her waist long dark blonde hair was up in a messy bun and her blue eyes were twinkling, showing that she had something on her mind.  
  
"Guess what!" She almost shrieked at me.  
  
"Calm down." I said, coving my ears. She did as she was told, then I asked, "what?"  
  
"I found the ultimate song for Okaa, Otto, and Obaa's(grandma's) anniversary and birthday!" Anya replied.  
  
"You did? Great! What is it?" I asked, as she sat down on the stool next to me.  
  
"Well, I went out and bought the CD and I printed off the lyrics when we were at library today." She placed the CD in the stereo and pressed play when she had gotten to the song she wanted. Anya held out a lyric sheet out to me and I took it. Soon, she un-paused the music and we prepared ourselves to sing to it.  
  
"If I live to be a hundred  
and never see the seven wonders  
That'll be all right  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
So when I make a big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be all right  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothin changes who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a looser I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young but I am able  
  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am."  
  
When we finished singing I stopped the CD and looked at my sister with a smile.  
  
"This is the song we are going to sing!" I said. We slapped our palms together and left the room, CD in hand.  
  
"Hey, was that you two I heard singing in there?" Our mother asked from the kitchen where she was probably making dinner.  
  
"Hai. When did you get home?" I asked her as we sat down at the table.  
  
"Just a couple minutes ago, what do you guys want for dinner? Your father has to work late again." Our mother... the tall, long legged, blonde haired beauty, Usagi Yui said as she made an annoyed face at us. She hated it when our dad was kept late at work.  
  
"Um..." I thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Pizza?" Anya said with a mischievous look. I shot my sister a look and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, pizza. Please?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you guys, you know I can't ever resist pizza." Mom said with a grin, "want to go to Motoki's place?" She asked. She used to say that even when she was 14, she could remember Motoki working in the Arcade, now he owned his own restaurant and arcade that Anya and I loved to go to so we could listen to him tell stories about our mom when she was younger. We both nodded and mom grabbed her keys and we were out the door.  
  
"Mom, when did you meet dad?" I asked when we were getting out of the car to enter Motoki's place. She put her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Well, lets see. I was about 15 and he was 16. I met him at school and we started dating, it was like love at first site. But I didn't tell grandpa, he was a little crazy about me dating. Well, when I was 18 I got pregnant and left Tokyo. Afraid that our relationship would turn out like most unmarried couples did... in the trash. But, thanks to Imagin, he found us and here we are today, 15 years later." My mom said. She had told me the story many times, but I loved hearing it, so did Anya.  
  
"Will we ever meet Imagin?" Anya asked.  
  
"Sure, maybe she can come for a visit sometime. If she isn't to busy with work." Our mother replied. Motoki walked up to us with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Motoki-kun!" Anya said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey there, Anya." He said with equal cheerfulness. He was about six years older then our mom, but still acted like a teenager. "What can I get you guys?" He asked.  
  
"A large cheese and pepperoni pizza and three root beers." Okaa said to her long time friend.  
  
"Comin' right up, Usa-chan." He said, leaving us to have a girl talk.  
  
"How was school?" Okaa asked me.  
  
"Same old, same old. It's all so easy!" I replied.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, "it's kind of boring. The teachers are all strict and crabby all the time." Okaa laughed shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask why you guys were singing that song earlier."  
  
"Um, it's a surprise." Anya and I said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, just as long as it won't get me or your father arrested." She said with a smile. We nodded quickly.  
  
When the pizza got there, Okaa and Anya started talking about guys. Not my best subject since I was a major tomboy. I played football with the guys at lunch. I was on the baseball team, but only after Okaa had threatened to sew the school for not wanting a girl on the team. Swimming and volleyball were among the other sports I did. 'Just another regular tomboy.' I thought. A line from a Tom Pettys' song "Free Fallin'" it was a line that seemed to just always stick in my head, 'Loves horses and her boyfriend too.' I didn't know why, but it was always in the back of my mind.  
  
"Hikari? Yo, sis, wake up." I heard Anya say as she waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
Snapping out of it I asked, "what?"  
  
"Thinking about a guy?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows and smiling the same goofy smile my Okaa was.  
  
I looked her strait in the eyes, "no, I was thinking about a book." I knew it was entirely true, but I was going to think of a book if I hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"Oh." She said, sighing.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Here I was again, at school, bored out of my mind. I was always at the top of the class, with Anya right behind me, but something about school was just ... boring. I was in my last class thinking, 'come on...ring already!' when my prayers were answered right as the teacher was going to ask me to answer the question that I hadn't been listening to.  
  
I walked to my locker, my black bag banging against my side. I quickly spun the combination and put the books I didn't need away and grabbed the one that I did. I shut my locker with a bang and leaned my back against it to wait for Anya like I always did. I waved to a few of my friends and sighed realizing that she was later then she should be. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from my locker to go find her, not even noticing the person walking quickly around the corner until we collided.  
  
"Ow..." I said, rubbing the back of my head that I had hit almost to hard on the floor. I sat up slowly and glared at the other person, "you should watch were you're going." I rolled my eyes, "god, I'm turning into my mothers klutzy self..." I muttered.  
  
"ME!?" I heard the deep voice bellow. "YOU are the one that should watch where she is going!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at the boy on the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked with a lopsided smile.  
  
He smiled back, "yeah, I guess my head is used to it."  
  
I laughed and extended my hand down to help him up, he grabbed it and I pulled hard, making up fly upwards faster then he thought he would.  
  
"Jeez, you're stronger then you look." He said.  
  
"Thanks?" I said, not knowing if it was a compliment or insult.  
  
"Oh! My name is Kataio Yuki. Aren't you in my Lit class?" He asked, peering at me.  
  
"Uh, no... I---Oh! You're talking about my twin sister." I said to him.  
  
"Okay...what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Yui Hikari." I replied.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl that beats all the guys at football, aren't you?" He said, with a hit of awe in his voice.  
  
I blushed slightly, "hai." I turned my head when I heard my sisters voice coming from the music room. Confused I walked towards it, "now what in to world is she---oh, my god..." I said when I saw what my twin was doing. I stifled a laugh and waved my hand to Yuki for him to come over and look. There, in the music room, was my sister...dancing like she was in the ballet or something and singing kind of off key to the song that we had picked to sing for our family.  
  
"Is that your sister? What the heck is she doing?" He asked me.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know what the heck she is doing, but I do know that she's singing a song...err... sort of." I slid the door to the side and walked quietly into the room and waited for a good part to come in on the song. When she came to the course I joined in... "I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy..." I got that far before having to sit down a laugh.  
  
"HIKARI!" She screeched. I slammed my hands over my ears, then looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" I said innocently.  
  
She glared, "why did you do that?"  
  
"You were off key." I said with a grin. I shifted my eyes to the left to signal to her that there was someone else in the room and she straitened up and looked over there.  
  
"Hello..." she said. I did all I could to hold in some more laughter.  
  
"Hey." Yuki replied.  
  
"Yuki, meet my sister, Anya. Anya, this is Yuki. We just collided in the hallway when I was going to look for you." I said 'you' accusingly and gave her a sideways look.   
  
"Gomen, I thought you would've seen the note in your locker saying to meet me here so we could practice." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even notice it." I said. I put my bag on the chair and looked at Yuki and got an idea. "Hey, Yuki-kun, can you play the guitar?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He answered.  
  
I grabbed him arm and sat him down in front of a stand and put a piece of sheet music on it. I handed him an acoustic guitar and said, "could you play this song for us while we sing it?" He looked doubtful until Anya added...  
  
"Please, Yuki-kun." In her sugary sweet voice that I hated. I stifled a laugh when I saw him start to relent.  
  
"Okay." Anya and I both cheered and I handed her a paper.  
  
"I changed it around a little so that we would each have a part to sing. Okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I like it this way. You're so smart." She said.  
  
"Duh." I said in a sarcastic voice. She thwaped me on the head and said, "hit is Yuki-kun." He started to play the first few cords and we hit it on cue and in tune with each other.  
  
(Anya)  
If I live to be a hundred  
and never see the seven wonders  
That'll be all right  
  
(Hikari)  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
(Both)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
  
(Hikari)  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
  
(Anya)  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
(Both)  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Hikari)  
So when I make a big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be all right  
  
(Anya)  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothin changes who I am  
  
(Both)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
  
(Hikari)  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
  
(Anya)  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
(Both)  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Anya)  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
  
(Hikari)  
I'm a looser I'm a winner  
  
(Anya)  
I am steady and unstable  
  
(Hikari)  
I'm young but I am able  
  
(Anya)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Hikari)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Both)  
That's who I am  
  
  
When we finished we were both grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Wow. You guys are really good." Yuki said.  
  
"Arigatoo." Both of us replied.  
  
"Arigatoo for playing the guitar for us, Yuki-kun." I said with a grateful smile.  
  
"No problem at all." He replied. "What is the song for, may I ask?"  
  
"Well, in two weeks and a day it'll be our parents 15th anniversary and our Obaa's birthday. So we thought this would be a nice present." Anya said as we sat down on some stools.  
  
"I think they'll like it. So does that mean that you two are, what, 15?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Iie. We turn 16 tomorrow. Our parents were married a year after we were born." I replied. I always had to correct people when they mixed that up, it was a habit.  
  
"Oh, okay." He said.  
  
I looked at my watch, "Anya, we better get home before Okaa starts to worry." She nodded and we grabbed up our bags, "see you, Yuki-kun."  
  
"Oh! Yuki-kun, if you want to come to our little "party" or whatever anyone wants to call it, here's our address," Anya said, scribbling down the address on a piece of paper and handing it to him, "just remember to bring a towel and swimsuit, we're going to beach."  
  
"Sure, thanks." He said with a smile. We waved and walked out of the school. When we were out of earshot Anya finally cracked.  
  
"You collided!?" She asked.  
  
"Hai. I was walking around the corner to find you and he ran into me. He thought I was you for a second." I replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, my poor little sister. You're so deprived of the signs of a guy liking you." She said in a babyish voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes, here it comes. "Anya, for the last time. I don't want a boyfriend. Jeesh!" I put my arms behind my head with my bag banging against my back.  
  
"Whatever. So, what bathing suit are you going to wear tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"The same one I wear all the time." I replied. Anya hated that suit, I knew that. it was my favorite though. It wasn't a bikini, no I hated those, and it was a regular one that was navy blue but looked black that fitted my form just perfectly.  
  
"I hate that one though!" Anya protested.  
  
"And that's exactly why I'm going to be wearing it, not you." I stated matter of factly.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you really think we were as good as Yuki-kun said?" I asked, unsure of my own singing abilities.  
  
"Yeah. You sounded good, and I know I did too." I laughed, my sister was quite proud of her singing ability.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Are you ready yet, Anya?" I questioned from downstairs. She had been up there for god knows how long, just to put on a bathing suit.  
  
"Hai!" She called, I heard her sandals clunk across the upstairs hallway then down the stairs.  
  
"'Bout time." I muttered as I packed some drinks into a cooler.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked. I looked up and she did a 360 degree turn. I raised my eyebrows. She was wearing a soft yellow bikini under a blue tank top that belonged to our father.  
  
"Oi..." I said.  
  
"I look bad?" She said.  
  
"No." I replied, knowing full well that if I said yes she would dash back upstairs to take yet another hour to change.  
  
"Hey, will you do me a favor?" She asked.  
  
I looked at her threw the corner of my eyes, "what?"  
  
"Wear this." She produced a sky blue bikini and a navy blue tank top, which was also our fathers, and held them up.  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
"Please." She begged, "I'll do all your chores for two weeks and I won't bug out about what you're wearing for a month!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Three weeks and two months?" Anya said again.  
  
I thought about this for a few minutes, it was a good deal. Sighing I held out my hand, "alright." She smiled and handed me the bikini. I sighed yet again and went to the bathroom to change into it. By the time I had worked up the courage to come out of the bathroom about ten people were already there. I pulled the tank top and put my sandals back onto my feet and walked out.  
  
"Hikari? Where are---" Anya started to scream until I appeared in front of her.  
  
"Ouch." I said, rubbing my ear that she had yelled into.  
  
"Gomen. What took you so long, did you fall in the toilet or something?" She said in a teasing voice.  
  
I shot her a nasty look, she knew very well what took me so long. I didn't like the fact that I had to wear this god forsaken thing called a bikini. 'It was a good deal, just keep telling yourself that.' I thought. I grabbed my towel and the cooler and walked out to the front porch and sat down on the steps.  
  
"Hey, Anya." I heard Yuki say.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "try, Hikari." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai." He replied. I shrugged. "Shouldn't you be happier? It is your 16th birthday after all."  
  
"Would you be happy if your sister bribed you into wearing this?" I said pointing to the bikini.  
  
"It's nice." Yuki said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, 'guys...one track minds...'  
  
"Kari!" Anya yelled from inside.  
  
"Out here!" I replied without moving.  
  
"Oh, hey there Yuki-kun!" Anya said breathlessly when she got the porch. He smiled. "Anastasia..." Anya said in English, "everyone is here, lets get going." I nodded and glanced at Yuki... he had no clue what she had said.  
  
"Sure, lets get going. Is everyone here?" I asked quickly in English.  
  
"Hai. Everyone else will meet us at the beach." Anya replied. She leaned her head back in the door and called for everyone, saying that we were on our way. Soon about 16 high school kids were walking down the streets of Tokyo to go to the beach. Anya came up behind me and started a conversation up in English. Fast English so no one would understand.  
  
"So, what were you and him talking about?" I knew what him she was talking about.  
  
"Nothing, I was just correcting him. He called me you again. I just never can figure out why people cannot tell us apart, I'm much more muscular then you." I said with a playful smile that got me a smack on the arm.  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, do you think that the song is going to turn out good?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah, it will, don't worry about it." I replied.  
  
"Hey, do you think you two could speak in a language the rest of us know?" Our childhood friend, Ami, asked.  
  
We turned and smiled, "hai!" We replied at the same time.   
  
"Ami-chan, how's it going with you-know-who?" I asked. My petit friend blushed.  
  
"It's going just fine, thank you." She replied. We all laughed.  
  
"Anastasia?" Someone asked.  
  
I turned to walk backwards, "yeah?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, then at each other. I looked back at them, "who said my name?" I asked.  
  
"No one." Anya replied. I rolled my eyes, something I did a lot, and turned to walk strait again.  
  
"I know I heard someone say my name..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"You're just hearing voices." My sister joked me. I smacked her on the arm, hard. She rubbed it and glared.  
  
'Finally, I really need to get into some water.' I thought when we walked onto the sand. I set to cooler down where our other friends were already "claiming" the beach. "Hey, everyone!" I said in a cheerful voice. We all started talking and soon everyone was either soaking up some rays or putting sunscreen on themselves so they could swim without getting burnt.  
  
"Put this on my back, will ya?" Anya asked me. I squeezed some of the sunscreen into my hand and rubbed it in on her back, I turned and she did the same for me.  
  
"Race you." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She grinned and got ready.  
  
"Ready..." She started.  
  
"Set..." I continued.  
  
Both of us then shouted, "GO!" And we were off, sprinting down the sand towards the water. I pulled ahead of her, but she gained on me and managed to stay next to me for a few yards then I got ahead of her again and dived right into the water first. I heard a splash when I got under the water, signaling that Anya had just dived in.  
  
"You beat me again!" She fake pouted when we surfaced.  
  
"Whoo!" Ami yelled from the beach.  
  
"Go, Hikari!" I heard someone yell, but couldn't place the voice.  
  
"I always beat you, Anya." I said sticking my tongue out at her.  
  
She lunged at me as if to dunk me but I jumped away and ran out of the water. Soon she was chasing me up and down the beach line to get me.  
  
"ANASTASIA HIKARI YUI, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed as she poured on the speed. I stopped dead, she never used my full name unless there was a really good reason for it.  
  
"What?" I asked when she caught up.  
  
Catching her breath she looked at me, "nothing." She grinned and ruffled my hair like I was some kind of dog or something.  
  
"You're confusing." I said to her as we walked back to our friends.  
  
"Thanks, you are too." She replied.  
  
"Duh, we're twins." I said with a giggle.  
  
"That we are, grasshopper." We both laughed at her feeble attempt to copy the voice of the man from the movie. Sitting down on our towels we popped open our soda cans and talked to our friends. I nudged Anyas side and shifted my gaze to Yuki, who was staying out of the conversation.  
  
"Yuki-kun, you can join in anytime." Anya said with a grin. He smiled back and everyone told him to come into the conversation. One great thing about Anyas and my friends, they always were willing to accept new comers into the group.  
  
~About 8:00 that night~  
  
"Okaa and Otoo know that we are staying out here late, right?" I asked Anya. She had just put a S'more in her mouth so she had to nod.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Tsuyoshi yelled out, getting everyone to pay attention to him. "Yuki-san and I have a surprise for you all." He yanked Yuki from his towel and they walked over to a mound that a towel had been laying on the whole day. They uncovered it to revel a guitar. Anya and I looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"This is a surprise...how?" Ami asked. Everyone laughed at the way she had said it.  
  
"It's a surprise because you guys get to pick a song, and Yuki'll play it. If he doesn't know it, odds are good that I do!" Tsuyoshi replied.  
  
I whispered something into Anyas ear and she nodded, she then turned to Ami, who turned to another one of our childhood friends and whispered what I had said. We looked at each other and nodded. Then all four of us shouted, "Play 'Free Falling'!" They weren't the only ones who would surprise everyone. The rest of the group laughed, well, everyone but Yuki and Tsuyoshi since they didn't know what we were going to do. Yuki shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Okay, 'Free Fallin' it is." He said. He started to play the first few chords then Ami, Jyunko, Anya and I started to sing the lyrics.  
  
"She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus, and America too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too"  
  
Yuki smiled and continued.  
  
"It's a long day livin' in Reseda  
There's a free-way runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy, cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart."  
  
I took over for the chorus just for fun.  
  
"And I'm free, I'm free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'"  
  
Everyone else started to sing again, trying not to mess up.  
  
"All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Blvd  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts  
  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'  
Free fallin'  
  
  
I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
I wanna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for awhile  
  
And I'm free, I'm free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'"  
  
Finally Ami, Jyunko, Anya and I laughed and slapped palms while everyone else clapped. We all flopped back onto our towels. Everyone started to talk again and I heard Tsuyoshi strum and few notes on the guitar, but I was watching all the stars come out. Something that I loved to do.  
  
"So, what possessed you to do that?" I heard someone ask me. I turned my head and saw Yuki there.  
  
"Just a little thing that we like to do." I said with a laugh. He laughed and walked away when Anya called him over. I got up and told Ami that I was going for a walk and she nodded and said that she would tell everyone else.  
  
When I got out of everyone's earshot I started to sing the chords for 'Free Fallin'.' I put my hands behind my back and stared up at the full moon, 'if only I could just stay out here all night.' I thought. There I was again with the 'if only's. I started to name the constellations and listen to the lapping of the water splashing the shore and receding to repeat it again in a cycle. 'I better get back to everyone.' I thought and turned to head back to the group, the firelight burning like a torch.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"Did you guys have fun?" Okaa asked Anya and I when we walked in the front door at about 10.   
  
"Yep." We replied.  
  
"Tired?" She asked when she saw us yawn. We both nodded and she kissed our cheeks good night and we flopped down in our beds, not bothering to change. We were both thankful that tomorrow was Sunday.  
  
(AN: ^_^ Hello, lets just fast-forward to Hiiro-kuns and Usagi-chans' Anniversary and Ikuko-sans' birthday.)  
  
  
"Ready?" Usagi called out to us.  
  
"Hai. Here we come." We both replied. We had decided to go out to dinner for the occasion so Anya and I had raided each others closet to find something to wear. Anya had decided on wearing her full length dark blue dress with spaghetti straps with her sandals that made about two inches taller. I was in a similar black one, except I had thicker straps. Anya had me help her put her hair up in curls, which was a long task since our hair was down to our lower back. Mine, on the other hand, was just up in a messy, but nice looking bun. We ran down the stairs and smiled at our mom.  
  
"You two look so grown up." She said, wiping away an imaginary tear. I laughed and thanked her.  
  
"You look good too, Mom." I replied. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that extended to her knees and had a V-neck in the front. Her really long blonde hair was curled and put up into a bun, much like my own.  
  
We headed out the door to the car where our Otoo-chan was already at, waiting to open the doors for us. We all smiled as he did so and climbed into the car. I saw my parents exchanging a kiss, and smiled. Leaning over I whispered to Anya, "we're doing it at dinner, right?"   
  
"Hai." She said, confirming when our "performance" was to go on.  
  
We had already told our parents that we had a surprise for them when we would get to the restaurant, but we refused to tell them what. Anya didn't even break her gaze when our Otoo meet our gazes with his scary looking one that we had fondly nicknamed the "Hiiro Yui Death Glare." I was quite proud of her for that.  
  
Upon reaching the famous restaurant we meet up with our Obaa-chan, who was looking stunning even at her age, and we all went in to our reserved table. The manager came up to Anya and I, whispering in our ears that we were to sing in a half hour. We nodded and smiled in thanks to the kind man.  
  
"What was that all about," Otoo questioned when we got to the table.  
  
"He was just informing us of when we were give out your surprise." I replied with a smile as Anya and I sat down. They gave a wary glances, but didn't ask about it. All in all, it was a great time. Sooner then we thought, the manger yet again came up to us.  
  
Smiling at our parents and Obaa-chan, we got up and walked into the back room to grab two microphones.  
  
"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Tasuke-san." I said, bowing traditionally.  
  
He bowed back, "the pleasure is all mine. Now go have fun." He smiled and we were out the door. He walked out with the CD in hand and grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat tonight. It just happens that these two lovely young ladies are here with their parents and Obaa-san for the celebration of their wedding anniversary and birthday. This is their present to them." He turned on the CD and the spot light was turned on us.  
  
(Anya)  
If I live to be a hundred  
and never see the seven wonders  
That'll be all right  
  
(Hikari)  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
(Both)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
  
(Hikari)  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
  
(Anya)  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
(Both)  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Hikari)  
So when I make a big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be all right  
  
(Anya)  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothin changes who I am"  
  
We both walked over to our parents and Obaa-chan.  
  
(Both)  
"I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
  
(Hikari)  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
  
(Anya)  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
(Both)  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Anya)  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
  
(Hikari)  
I'm a looser I'm a winner  
  
(Anya)  
I am steady and unstable  
  
(Hikari)  
I'm young but I am able  
  
(Anya)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Hikari)  
I am Rosemary's grand daughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mamma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends  
They love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
  
(Both)  
That's who I am"  
  
We smiled at our family, Okaa-chan and Obaa-chan had tears in their eyes and Otoo-chan was fighting his. Everyone else was applauding and giving my twin and I a standing ovation. Anya instantly blushed, as did I, and we handed the microphones back to the manager, who in turn gave us our CD back.  
  
"Arigatoo, both of you. That was the sweetest thing I have ever gotten for my birthday." Obaa-chan said as she hugged us.  
  
"You're welcome, Obaa-chan." We replied. Our parents hugged us next, thanking us from the bottom of their hearts.  
  
"Did you like the surprise?" Anya asked with a giddy smile on her face.  
  
"Hai." Okaa-chan said, nodding while dabbing her eyes with her napkin.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Hikari, age 18~  
  
Now I bet your wondering why I can remember these things so vividly. Well, truth be told, they were some of the happiest moments of my teenage years. Now, here I am, standing at the podium of my high schools senior class giving the commencement speech along with my twin sister, Anya Yui. We were tied for valedictorian, something that we had always hoped and known to happen. I looked up at my fellow seniors with one last thing to say.  
  
"Each passing day choices are made and paths are taken. Planed or not we live each day not knowing what will happen right around the corner. If each day is planed are we merely puppets or are we puppets without strings? One may never know, but does one want to know?"  
  
I looked at my sister with a smile and together we said, "now, here we stand to announce the graduation of Jyuuban High's Senior Class of 2001!" Everyone switched the tails on their hats and threw them up in the air with a loud uproar of cheers. I hugged my sister and we started off the stage towards our parents and 2 year old little brother, Duo Yui; in honor of our fathers long time best friend, Duo Maxwell.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End. I hope you liked this little side story, or whatever you want to call it. Ja mata! Please review!  
  



End file.
